Blinded by Love
by WILDCAT14forever
Summary: Gabriella Montez is the new girl in town. when she literally runs into the gang. Will there be a spark between Troy and Gabriella. Rated T for language and possible action.Please read and review. Thanks!
1. the new girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. My friend and I just own the plot **

**Co-written: with my friend Cassidy**

Gabriella's Pov:

"Beep beep beep" the alarm clock blares through my room

I wake up and sluggishly walk into my bathroom turning my alarm clock off in the process

After taking a shower I dressed into blue vigoss jeans, a Taylor swift t-shirt and red coca cola hoodie buddie.

Today was yet another first day of school for me, seeing as this is the 13th time I have moved because of my mom's job and this is the 11th we have moved since my dad passed away.

Moving so much gets on my nerves having to make new friends again and again. I just wish that I could at least finish up high school here.

Now my mom and I live in Albuquerque, New Mexico and my mom told me that we aren't moving till I graduate.

I'm glad I was able to have a tour of the school East High last week so I would get completely lost

At East High:

As I walked into school people stopped and stared at me knowing that I'm the new kid.

While walking to my homeroom because I wasn't looking where I was going and I knocked into a group of people.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said

"It's ok, Are you new here to East High and Albuquerque?" said an African American boy with an afro

"Yes, I am new to East High and Albuquerque" I said

"That's cool, I'm Chad Danforth" said the boy with the afro

"And this is my girlfriend Taylor McKessie" Chad said pointing to an African American girl

"This is Sharpay Evans" Taylor said pointing to a blonde girl wearing all pink

"This is my boyfriend Zeke Baylor" said Sharpay pointing to another African American boy with a smaller afro then Chad's

"This is Sharpay's Twin brother Ryan Evans" said Zeke pointing to a blonde boy that had similar features as Sharpay

"And this is my girlfriend Kelsi Neilson" said Ryan pointing to a shorter girl with glasses

'And finally this is….." Kelsi said but stopped when she saw that I was staring into his eyes and he was staring back at me the same way "Troy Bolton." Kelsi added

"Damn he's really cute." I said to myself mesmerize by his ocean blue eyes

"Damn she's really cute" he said to himself

"Hi" I said

"Hi! And what's your name?" Troy said

"Oh my name is Gabriella Montez and I just transferred here from California" I said

"Cool, nice to meet you Gabriella" they all said together

"Well, Gabriella you are now officially part of the gang" Troy said

"Well, Troy here is the captain of the variety basketball team with Chad, and Zeke as part of the team" Taylor said as she and Sharpay hugged me

"Gabriella, who do you have as your homeroom teacher?" Chad asked

"Mrs. Darbus, Why?" I said

So we can help you get to class on time. We all have Miss Darbus." Said Sharpay

"Let's go before we get a detention from Darbus" Troy said

"Yah, man I can't take her talking about "The Arts" in homeroom and I won't take that again for another hour for detention." Chad said

"Let's go then" Taylor said as we rushed to homeroom as the bell rings

At Lunch:

The bell rings signaling that its lunch time

"Hey Gabi you're going to sit with us at lunch. Right? " Taylor asks knowingly that she already knew the answer.

"Of course." Gabi said excitedly! She closed her locker and put her books for the second half of the day in her bag and linking arms with Taylor as they walk to the Student Center.

In the Student Center:

Everybody is murmuring and whispering as they watch Gabriella and Taylor enter the Student center and walk to the table that the gang occupies every lunch time.

Gabriella bluntly asks the gang once she and Taylor reached the table "why is everyone staring at me and whispering?"

"Most likely because your new , and your hanging with us instead of sitting by yourself like everyone thinks a new student does at lunch." Kelsi replied

"Oh and probably because lunk head basketball superstar over here likes you and everybody can tell he likes you and the cheerleaders are raging with jealousy." Taylor added while pointing to Troy

Gabriella's eyes follow where Taylor was pointing and land on Troy's crystal clear ocean blue eyes as their faces grow ruby red with embarrassment and shyness.


	2. love at first sight?

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters. We just own the plot. I don't own any songs that may appear.**

**Co-written with my friend Cassidy**

**Chapter 2:**

Gabi's Pov:

As soon as Taylor said that Troy liked me, my face turned as red as my sweater. Troy's face turned redder than my sweater. I am starting to believe in love at first sight because of this boy. Every time he looks at me I get lost in his crystal ocean blue eyes. After my shyness and embarrassment faded, the gang and I began to talk about our weekend plans.

"Gabby, what are you doing this weekend?" asked Taylor, while the guys talked about their weekend plans and the inevitable game of basketball.

"Umm, nothing that I know of. Why?" I replied

"Well, want to have a girl's night sleepover with Kels, Tay, and me?" Shar asked me

"Sure. When and where?" I asked

"This Friday night at my house" Shar told me

"Okay, Can't wait." I stated happily

After talking about our weekend plans we pulled out our phones I programmed my number into their phones and they programmed their numbers into my phone. The guys then gave me their phones to put my number in and they put theirs in mine. Then the dreaded bell rang signaling the end of my favorite part of the day.

Now I had English with Troy

As we all stood up to leave we hugged and planned to meet after school by the fountain and we parted our ways, Troy and I walked to English.

"So how do you like East High so far?" Troy asked sweetly as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I really like it here so far." I said happily

"But, I still don't know anything around town." I added sadly, blushing from the spark I feel when talking with Troy and because he calmly placed his arm on my shoulder.

"Well, on Saturdays the gang and I hang out around town and have movie nights at each other's houses, and this week it's at my house, you should come and we can show you around town." Troy stated hopefully

"Okay, I look forward to it." I said happily smiling

"Awesome! Can't wait" Troy said excitedly as we arrived to class.

…

Finally the final school bell rang. I got up from my seat and collected my things as Kelsi and I linked arms and walked out to the fountain in front of the school.

"I'm going to like it here a lot." I thought as we walked out of the building.

I felt a pair of eyes on me watching my every move. I looked up from my conversation with Kelsi because I was wondering who was watching me as I looked up my brown chocolate eyes locked with the crystal ocean blue eyes of the one and only Troy Bolton.

"Brie how was the rest of your day?" Troy asked innocently

"Yah Gabby! How was your first day?" the gang questioned

I stood there frozen

"Gabby! Earth to Gabby!" the gang yelled

"y-you c-called me B-Brie" I said quietly as a lone tear ran down my face

"n-no one has called me B- Brie since my dad passed away s-six years ago." I stated as more tears rolled down my face,

"I'm sorry I won't call you Brie ever again." Troy said sympathetically

"n-no its okay I really would like for you to call me Brie- but you can be the only one that calls me Brie." I said smiling

"Okay. Hug" Troy stated happily holding his arms out

"Thank you." I said gratefully accepting the hug.

As I hugged Troy I smelled a combination of cologne and sweat

"The best combination I have ever smelt." I thought

"Brie, smells like sweet strawberries." Troy thought

"God, I'm falling for Troy and I just moved here." I thought

"I'm head over heels for my Brie-Ella." Troy thought

"Group Hug" screamed Kelsi and Ryan as Troy and I became squished

"Hey what can I say I like it but, now it's getting to be a bit much" I thought before coughing up a storm making everybody move except Troy he just gave me a worried look.

As the gang moved away my coughing subsided

Troy whispered "you okay?"

"Yah just became a little too squished caused me to have a small coughing attack." I stated looking up at Troy while still hugging him

A few feet away:

"Guys look." Sharpay squeaked

The rest of the gang followed her eyes landing on Troy and Gabriella were still standing there hugging

"We need to get them together." They all whispered together

"Saturday we should go to the karaoke bar and Shar we should convince Gabby to come with us, then we can get them to sing to each other" says Taylor

"Yah, that's a perfect idea." Mused Sharpay and Kelsi

"Troy, Gabby" yelled the gang

"Huh" both Troy and I said together then realizing they were still hugging. We released ourselves from the hug, blushing.

"Hey, guys want to come to my house and meet my mom and then we can do our homework together and just hang out." Asked I hopefully

"Yes!" Replied the gang

"Okay, then follow me in your cars." I replied

As we all got into our cars to go to my house, I heard Troy saying something about a moving truck being by his house this past weekend which just happened to be the same time I moved here wonder if that's me or if its someone else. One way to find out is to bring them home.

As I parked in my drive way everyone parked on the street except for Troy he parked in my neighbor's driveway. I got out of my car and looked at Troy with a "why did you park there" face. Troy just looked at me and rubbed the back of his neck, when he was about to respond Chad interrupted

"Hey captain, looks like we found out who your new neighbor is."

"Yah, looks like we did." Troy replied with a blushing smile

"You live there? That is so cool." I told him trying not to sound too happy

Inside:

"Hola, mamá. Estoy en casa, he traído a mis nuevos amigos a tu encuentro." I said to my mother

"Hola mi amor Ella, ¿Cómo fue tu primer día?" My mother Maria asked me

"Mi primer dia en escuela esta mucho muy bien." I replied looking over to the gang who wore confused faces.

After hearing this mom ran over to me hugging me

"Guys, I just told my mom that I had a great day." I told the gang so they wouldn't be so confused.

"Oh, Okay that's great Gabby!" the gang replied as they also hugged me

After about a minute or two of hugging I started feeling squished so I told the gang "can't breathe"

"Sorry" they said as they released me from the hug

"So, Ella you going to introduce me to your friends." My mom asked

"Oh yah, this is Sharpay." I said pointing to Shar

"This is her twin brother Ryan." I said pointing to Ry

"This is Kelsi, Ryan's girlfriend" I said pointing to Kels

"This is Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend" I said pointing to Zeke

"This is Taylor, Chad's girlfriend" I said pointing to Tay

"This is Chad, Taylor's boyfriend" I said pointing to Chad

"And last but not least this is Troy." I said with a big smile on my face pointing to Troy


End file.
